


Rewarded with Kindness

by Engelenmaker



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Height Differences, Mild Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Non-verbal Arisen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-25 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: The Arisen has a dream about slaying the dragon and kissing the duke's wife.





	Rewarded with Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had.

As the fire went out, leaving behind the smoldering flesh of the once feared dragon, Max sank to his knees. The warrior was exhausted, completely drained and behind him his ever loyal pawns were celebrating, singing him praise and drowning the tall man with compliments and loud obnoxious chatter. Max tuned them out, instead focusing on the now glassy eyes of his once fierce nemesis. His sword was lodged stuck in one of them, but he didn't feel like retrieving it immediately. All he wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep for forever. Max knew that he was supposed to be happy but it all felt so hollow. Part of him was sad that it was over.

On shaky feet he rose, careful not to stumble too much. His pawns quickly rushed to his side offering him support but Max refused, he could stand on his own two feet. Once stable enough he signed for them to scout the area while he would poke around here some more. After they all disappeared in a different direction the Arisen couldn't help but sigh. Slowly he made his way over to the dragon, reaching out his hand as to touch it before letting it limply fall to the side.

There was nothing more to get here.

He took his time giving the dragon one last once over before grabbing his sword and swiftly pulled it frees from the creature's eye socket. It made a sickening sound as it went and Max shuddered unwillingly, still feeling uneasy. There was something gnarling in his stomach, something foul and nasty. He cleaned his sword with a swift motion before securing it at his side. Max patted it once, twice. There, ready to go.  
  
The Arisen went to grab the whistle tied around his neck with a simple cord — a gift from Nara- but felt himself halted as nearing footsteps made them self audible. He spun around with his hand hovering over the hilt of his weapon before the person stopped in front of him. He really didn't know what she was doing here but there she was, the duchess. Aelinore. Edmun's wife.

"Arisen, my hero, our hero! You saved us all!" The tiny woman proclaimed, looking up at him with shining eyes and suddenly Max felt uncomfortable. Her smile was too bright, her eyes too kind and her face too pretty. Max was covered in blood and pieces of flesh, and he was positive he reeked of death. Yet the duchess looked at him as if all else was unimportant. The warrior shifted unconsciously and looked down at his feet. He didn't like this, he was bigger than her, and yet he felt so small, so unworthy of her attention.

Small hands took his gloved ones and his gaze shot up. In a reflex, Max went to pull his gore covered hands back but the woman giggled and kept them close. Her touch burned him through the gloves, and he almost wanted to yank them loose. Instead, she pulled him closer and lower and Max obeyed, sinking to his knees. He still towered over her.

The duchess' sweet perfume assaulted his sensed, and he swallowed thickly, his stomach doing flips at how close she was to him. And she only came closer until he felt the smile on her lips on his. His stomach burst into flames and suddenly he couldn't breathe, trembling and twitching against her soft touch. A wave of unknown feelings came washing over him and Max wanted to curl into himself and disappear. He was frozen still and his mind was numb.  
Heat from his stomach dripping south and his eyes shot open in alarm.

"Master, are you alright?" Breathing hard, Max shot up from his sleeping spot. Utterly bewildered he searched around for something until his eyes fell on Nara, and he stilled. She was hovering over him in concern, the other two pawns flanking her side and Max sighed and hid his face in his hands.

"Had a bad dream, master?"

The big warrior huffed and shook his head before flopping back down, staring at the still dark morning sky as his pawns flocked him in concern, talking among themselves about strange human behavior. Max closed his eyes and as he did, he saw Aelinore's face before him.


End file.
